


Make Me

by InchByInch



Series: That's How [1]
Category: Homeland
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Happy distraction, Tickle Fights, friend zone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 02:12:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13649289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InchByInch/pseuds/InchByInch
Summary: In this AU Keane chooses a campaign solgan, "Forward Movement Longterm."  But the hashtag acronym somehow has negative connotations for millennials, and her campaign devolves into a joke.So, Quinn and Carrie and Franny continued working on building their lives together in Brooklyn.  They hurt each others’ feelings, and shared cookies, and tried to care for each other, and… healed.. . .





	Make Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SNQA](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SNQA/gifts).



Quinn is slowly getting better.

Which is great. Everything is great, except… they are stuck in the friend zone, and Carrie can't figure out how to break out. She knows it is her fault - she rejected him, and now she had to make the first move. Fair enough, except, he really needs her. His recovery is going so well, physically, mentally, emotionally. Risking all that just because she is desperate with desire for him seems unbelievably selfish, which is exactly what she is trying NOT to be. She has been careless with him and others too many times and lost too much, and now she is determined to be better…Oh, who the fuck is she kidding? She is Carrie Mathison, and even though she wants to be better, she will need a lot more support than she currently has to make that happen.

Well, that's not quite what she thinks. She thinks that making a move on him will probably turn out OK, and if it doesn't, then she can fix it. But, still, she doesn't want to get rejected, so she is waiting for just the right moment, looking for her opportunity…

"I see a little girl who needs to head upstairs!"

Franny is finishing her last bite of microwaved pear and Hershey's sauce. She looks up at Quinn with joy and squeals before jumping up and diving onto the couch where she dissolves into giggles.

"You think you can hide from me? Upstairs!"

"Make me!" Franny shrieks, followed by more giggles. She burrows into the couch cushions as Quinn approaches, and shrieks again: "Make me!"

Quinn looms over her, with a huge grin and tickles her a tiny bit. Franny reacts with gales of laughter and squeaks.

"Make me!"

"I'll make you, you little red hedgehog!" Quinn tickles her in earnest and Franny laughs some more before throwing herself into Quinn's embrace, which he has to quickly adjust since his left arm is still weak.

"Carry me upstairs!" she demands.

"Make me!" he replies. Her little fingers tickle his collarbone and he gives her an obviously fake laugh. "Oooohoohoo! I'll carry you my little hedgehog!" She snuggles into his neck and yawns as he carries her up the stairs.

"Can we read _The Very Hungry Caterpillar_?"

"Again?"

"Again!"

"Of course, Sweet Pea."

Carrie watches the whole exchange with so many feeling tumbling around in her heart. While she cleans up the dessert dishes, she has an idea.

...

Twenty minutes later she comes back downstairs after her turn to give Franny and Hop one last kiss. Quinn is sitting at her desk, frowning at the computer as he begins his nightly homework session for his engineering class. Carrie sits down on the couch next to a basket of half-folded laundry. She picks up a pair of balled-up socks and throws it right at the back of Quinn's head.

"Hey!" he turns to look at her. She picks up another pair of sock and he has to duck to avoid getting hit in the nose. "What the fuck?"

Carrie still says nothing, just picks up another and cocks her arm back.

"Don't." Quinn's voice is commanding, but Carrie just smiles.

"Make me."

"What?" Now he is completely confused. Good. She tosses the socks. Quinn catches them and throws them back at her, hard, before she has time to duck. She giggles. "You're going to have to do better than that, Quinn." She fishes for another pair of socks. "If you want me to stop, you'll have to come over here and make me."

"You think I won't do it?" He is clearly still befuddled, but rising to the challenge is automatic.

For an answer, she launches three pairs right at his face in rapid succession, but he dodges them all by moving quickly right at her. Really, the swiftness with which he has pinned her entire body down with his body is a marvel. She isn't resisting, and he efficiently has her contained, with a hand clasping each wrist and his weight effectively trapping her. His face is hovering above hers.

"So, now what are you going to do now, huh?" He smirks at her in triumph.

She answers his question by slowly bringing her face up to meet his in a kiss…

He panics and scrambles off of her.

"Carrie! What the fuck?"

"Fuck." She hesitates for a moment but then goes on the attack. Now it's her body on top of his, which is ridiculous, really, because at this point in his recovery he can brush her aside almost as easily as ever. Franny may not know how to tickle Quinn effectively, but Carrie has better ideas about where to try, and she takes advantage of Quinn's hesitation to slide her vibrating fingers around his torso and up to test potentially sensitive areas under his arms. Bingo.

Her triumph doesn't last a moment before Quinn has her flipped on her back again, this time with both her hands clasped firmly in his large right hand, and his left hand spread across her cheek, long fingers, lacing into her hair. But he is still laughing and Carrie is gasping and giggling herself.

And again, they are staring right into each other's eyes. This time Carrie squirms her body so that she arches into him and she turns her head so that her mouth moves against his fingers. He tightens his grip and grins wickedly at her. "I've got you."

"Yeah, what are you going to do about it?" She gives him her most seductive smile. But Quinn has a plan, and he places her cheek against hers, trapping her head so that he can use his left hand to tickle her mercilessly. He doesn't stop and she is overpowered with laughter, wriggling and grinding her body into his.

"Quinn! Quinn! Truce!" She can barely get the words out.

"You started this." He is relentless and her body bucks in spasmodic laughter. Finally, her desperate movements free her hands and suddenly they are both no-holds-barred tickling each other. Who knew Quinn is so ticklish? She's never heard him laugh so hard, not even with Franny. He is still using his head to keep her pinned underneath him, and he nods his face into her neck, tickling her more with his nose and breath. Then the mood of the interaction begins to change - of course it does, they are both expecting it, just like we are expecting it - laugher becomes heavy breathing, ticking fingers become teasing, exploring, caressing. She doesn't even notice how he gets his hands underneath her shirt and she is startled by the sound of her own moaning. He knew how this was going, but he is still surprised to find himself pressing his erection into her hip as he nibbles he neck, using his tongue to tickle her now. More of her moans. God, the intensity of his reaction to that sound, to everything her body is doing... "Fuck, Carrie."

He pulls back and looks at her - hair disheveled, face flushed, yellow light blinking....

"Do you want to talk, Quinn? We can talk."

He just looks at her, still holding himself above her, not moving.

She pulls his face down towards hers, but he doesn't move.

"Quinn?"

"Go slow, Carrie."

"Yeah, of course. However you want, Quinn. We can just… I just wanted..."

He interrupts her words by pulling her close so that they are in a side-by-side embrace as they kiss slowly, tenderly, thoroughly. The kiss ends with him placing some smaller kisses around the edges of her mouth, but the kiss is clearly over as he holds her tight, and she answers by burrowing into his chest pulling him even closer.

"Carrie, don't let me go." A whisper.

"Pfft. Just try and make me."

 

And that's how they had their first kiss!

(Well, for Quinn 2.0 and Carrie ~~2.0~~   ~~3.0~~ 1.5)

**Author's Note:**

> 


End file.
